The technology of light emitting diodes, LEDs, has rapidly developed in recent years from indicators to illumination applications. With the features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for future lighting products.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a heat sink and a plurality of LED modules having LEDs attached to an outer surface of the heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the LEDs. The outer surface of the heat sink generally is a plane and the LEDs are arranged close to each other, whereby considerable heat is generated. When the LED lamp works, the LEDs mounted on the planar outer surface of the heat sink only form a flat light source.
Thus, it is desirable to devise a new LED lamp assembly having a heat sink providing an effective dissipation of the generated heat. It is also desirable to devise a new LED lamp assembly providing an even and broad illumination of the light generated by the LEDs.